


Blood God

by crazygreatwords (SamWithACrown)



Series: AH×DSMP Gods au [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AH Minecraft au, Ah×dsmp, Blood God Jeremy, Gen, I wrote this back in November when I joined the fandom this is old, blood good Jeremy, from skyfactory yk?, listen I knew even before joining the dSMP fandom I would have to do a crossover, typo in the tags strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWithACrown/pseuds/crazygreatwords
Summary: When they come back from their supply run, there's a man standing in the middle of Pogtopia.Or a crossover between Dream SMP and Achievement Hunter's Skyfactory Gods
Series: AH×DSMP Gods au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Blood God

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November when I first joined the dream Smp fandom. The second I found out about Techno's"blood for the blood God" I knew I had to.  
> Characters might be a bit ooc because again, I had just joined the fandom and I didn't have a good grasp on them yet, and also let's be real this is a completely self indulgent au I'm not going to worry too much about it

When they come back from their supply run, there's a man standing in the middle of Pogtopia. He's short and bald, and doesn't seem to have armor or weapons on him, only a tattered long coat and a small knife strapped to his waist. But he doesn't look worried about it, not even looking up when Techno and Wilbur enter the ravine.  
On the other hand, Wilbur is worried. He's never seen this man before, and he's worried that he's one of Schlatt's men. If it's only him they can take him, even if Wilbur still doesn't carry weapons there's always Techno, one single enemy shouldn't be a problem for the skilled swordsman.  
But when Wilbur turns to look at him the pigling doesn't seem worried in the slightest. Before Wilbur can even start to wonder why, the stranger turns and looks at them.  
The rest happens all in a split second, so quick that Wilbur isn't sure what really occurred. The man greets them with a cheerful "oh, there you are!"; Wilbur summons his only offensive object, his pickaxe, and points it toward the guy more as an instinctive reflex to protect himself and his ally than a conscious action; then suddenly the pickaxe lands a few feet away from him with an echoing _clang_ and Techno's sword is between him and the stranger, and Wilbur's hand hurts from having been violently disarmed.  
For a second Eret is standing in front of him and _don't you see Tommy? No one is on our side! No one-_  
But then Techno lowers his sword and steps back to his side, and Wilbur finds himself releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding.  
In all of this, the man in front of them didn't seem concerned in the slightest. He waits for Wilbur to compose himself before turning to talk to Techno.  
"Technoblade," he says, and _of course this weirdo is friends with Techno_ , "I'm here to warn you and your friends.  
I know that you guys are in the middle of something important, but you have to be careful. The Dark is expanding and corrupting mobs and magic, and while we're trying to stop it, it's coming very close to this area of the world. You must be careful, I would hate for my best follower to die."  
What- follower? Technoblade didn't follow anyone, he was anarchy incarnate. Even now that he's fighting on his side, Wilbur knows that he could never fully trust the man. And yet, he can see with how much attention he is listening to the man's words, absorbing every single detail of the cryptic warning.  
And then, the weirdest thing in a series of weird things happens.  
"Here, give me your sword," the man asks, and he has to have been a madman, even worse than Wilbur currently is, to ask for Technoblade to hand over his sword.  
And yet, even weirder, _Techno hands it over to him_ , without even blinking.  
The mysterious man holds it up in front of him, and a red light slowly glows from it, starting from the blood red gem embedded in the sword and spreading to cover all the Netherite blade, and dimming back down to nothing once it reaches the tip of the blade.  
_I must have finally gone completely insane_ , is the only thing Wilbur can think, as he watches the stranger give the sword back.  
"I hope it won't come to this, but it should help fend off against the Dark easier if needed." He explains, as Techno gives it a couple of test swings.  
Apparently satisfied with the powered up ( _???_ ) sword, the pigling sheaths it. He does a quick half bow before thanking the man.  
"No need for formalities, you know that," the stranger says, gently laying a hand on Techno's shoulder, and _how did Wilbur miss the bloody bandages covering his arms?_  
_This whole situation is too absurd_ , he decides, watching as the stranger wishes them luck and walks away towards the exit, disappearing behind a corner. Wilbur doesn't try to stop him. He realizes that he's not even sure that this whole exchange even happened.  
He turns to his ally: "what the hell just happened?" He asks, hoping to make sense of the situation.  
Techno looks at him surprised, and Wilbur know that he would be able to hear the smirk in the pigling's voice if he wasn't standing of front of him.  
"Oh?" He answers, and there's a hint of smugness and pride in his monotone voice, "you don't recognize one of our own Gods Wilbur?"

**Author's Note:**

> Blood for the Blood God


End file.
